


Kit Using His Powers

by Rory_writes



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Demon battle, Kit is awesome, Kit uses his powers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_writes/pseuds/Rory_writes
Summary: After a distress call from the LA Institute reaches the Carstairs in Devon, Kit has no choice but to max out his powers in a desperate rescue mission.Or the one where Kit finds out what emotion it is that makes his powers work.
Relationships: Blackstairs - Relationship, Haline - Relationship, Kitty Heronthorn, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Kit Using His Powers

**Author's Note:**

> Req'd by @bookenthusiast-mermaidwannabe on Tumblr

A couple of days after Tessa had told Kit about her first son, James, and the powers he'd had had, Kit asked Tessa if she would help him learn to master his as she had done for James. She had agreed, but warned him it may take them a long time as she didn’t have faerie powers, and they would have to learn together. Kit hadn’t cared; he was just thrilled and nervous that he had actual, literal powers like some sort of real life X-Man. The first thing Tessa had done was ask Kit what emotion his power was tied to, what the anchor was that let him use it.

“Anger," he replied after a moment of thinking. “I was angry when the riders were attacking.” Tessa had looked disappointed momentarily, but she rolled with it. The two of them spent most mornings trying to harness his power, and within the year he could make small things disappear. By the end of the following year, big things could disappear at his will, and sometimes things could materialise as well, if he wanted it badly enough.  
All he had to think about was someone hurting his family, or think about something he personally had done wrong and ended up hurting someone else. He had to make himself angry.

It had been one morning when Tessa and Kit were practicing his magic in the backyard that Jem ran down the stairs with their daughter hurrying behind him on much smaller legs. He looked worried and when he reached them it was clear he was pale.

“Jem? What’s wrong?” Tessa asked, putting her hand on his chest over his heart.

“The Blackthorns,” he said and Kit’s blood ran cold. “They were out on patrol and were attacked. That was a fire message from Mark, he asked for reinforcements and sent the letter to every of age Shadowhunter to help.” Kit was running up the stairs to the small weapons cache the house in Devon had before Jem had even finished the sentence. He was zipping up his gear with one hand and grabbing a weapons belt with the other when Tessa burst into the room with Jem behind her, this time their daughter in his arms.

“Mom I need a portal!” He cried, clipping the belt on and Tessa shook her head.

“I haven’t created a portal in forever,” she said, looking absolutely terrified.

“I don’t care! You have to try Mom this is important! I have to help them!” He said, staring at her in shock. She had to open the portal, she had to let him through. It was the Blackthorns… Dru could even be in danger if they had let her patrol with them. And Ty- Kit didn’t even want to think about Ty in danger.

“You don’t even know where they are!” She argued, “you could get lost in limbo.” Kit turned his gaze on Jem with raised eyebrows. He shifted awkwardly and nodded.

“They’re at the caves on the beach near the institute, a little passed where Alec and Magnus got married a couple years ago,” he said.

“Mom if you don’t open the portal I am going to teleport,” he said firmly and Tessa’s face went white. Kit had been trying for the past couple of months to teleport himself because if he could make other things disappear, why not himself? It had worked too, although he had only ever gotten as far as the mail box from the front door and had been too nervous to try to go any further. It also made him feel really sick when he did it.

“You can’t Kit…” she said softly, hand on her mouth. Kit’s face was hard and as immovable as stone.

“I will Mom, I swear it on the angel,” he threatened and she shook her head wildly. It was clear she wasn’t going to create a portal, or perhaps that she was too nervous to try, and so Kit closed his eyes tightly. He imagined the rocky shore, the sand, the caves and the ocean that he remembered from when he lived in LA and, holding onto that image, he tapped into his anger. He remembered what it felt like to watch his sister get tripped over by something he had left around, the anger he felt when he zapped the horses out of the sky, the intense rage he felt whenever anyone he loved was in danger and he couldn’t stop it. Like the Blackthorns were. The Blackthorns were in danger. The thought zapped through his veins, hot and nearly painful. He saw Helen and Aline battling back to back, Julian and Emma fighting near each other in tandem trying to protect Dru. What if Dru was trying to fight for herself? Of course Mark would be trying to fight his way to Ty who would be in the middle of the battle because bad luck follows that young man everywhere. Ty Ty Ty Ty Tiberius Blackthorn. He’s in danger. It was the final push he needed and he felt his body and mind get sucked into oblivion.

He landed on his hands and knees in sand, retching violently as his senses came back to him. First was touch, he could feel the shifting sand beneath him. Then came taste, there was coppery blood in his mouth. Next came sight as he opened his eyes and saw that where the sun had been rising over Devon, it was pitch black night in LA. Then he smelt it, the ocean and the sand, the sage off the desert and the blood and ichor that saturated the air. Last of all came sound as the ringing in his ears stopped. The battle was on the other side of the rocky alcove he had landed in, he could hear the screeching of demons and the shrieks of battling Shadowhunters. Kit hauled himself to his feet and scrambled as fast as he could up the rock face to see the melee below. It was almost like he had imagined it, but much worse. The first person he saw was Dru who was backed against a rock directly below Kit with three demons advancing on her and fending them off with two seraph blades, screaming so loud her voice was going hoarse. Kit scanned the battle field and saw that she was in the most peril and that the rest of the Blackthorns were fighting in pairs. Aline and Helen who were trying to get to Dru, Julian and Emma were back to back surrounded by a ring of demons, Mark and Cristina were standing against another rock face opposite Dru, but they had it seemingly under as much control as they could. Ty was standing closer to the water in one on one combat with a demon who seemed intent on making Ty dizzy as they circled. Kit could see Ty’s headphones from here, as well as Livvy’s ghost at his side.

Kit rushed down the rocks, half stumbling and half sliding and named a seraph blade as he went, landing squarely beside Dru who didn’t even have time to react in surprise as she slashed upwards at a demon that was trying to sting her with its tail. Kit, who had a height advantage to Dru, stabbed down on the second demon and sliced its head clean off, staining the sand with more black ichor. Kit pulled a throwing blade from his belt and let it soar into the third demon’s eye and it convulsed twice before disappearing completely leaving Kit’s blade in its place. He picked it up and went to surge into the melee, but Dru’s hand stopped him.

“You came,” she said incredulously and he shook her off, they didn’t have time for a reunion.

“Of course I did. Now get somewhere safe or Julian will rip my head off if you get hurt,” he said and when she opened her mouth he cut her off sharply, “I said ‘go’ Drusilla.” She jutted her chin up defiantly and Kit couldn’t believe what he was seeing. They didn’t have time for this, but he couldn’t leave her there when she was going to jump back in the battle.

“Do you have throwing knives?” He asked and she nodded hesitantly. “Get up on high ground and aim for gross demon-y things okay?” He said, not waiting for a confirmation from her. He whirled and ran hell for leather to the middle of the melee. He reached Helen and Aline first, massacring three demons as he went, and they both thanked him distractedly for saving Dru.

“Go to Mark and Christina, attack their demons from behind and the four of you can circle them. Then round up Ty,” he said and they nodded. They must have understood that he had seen what was going on from a high vantage point and had come up with a strategy plan on his way down to protect Dru.

“Then what?” Aline screamed, whirling around and cutting the heads off two demons in one fell swoop.

“Then you can all circle the demons surrounding Emma and Julian! I’m going to help them from inside!” He yelled and the three of them took off through the blood sloshed sand, slashing and hacking their way through. Kit’s seraph blade was dissolving with the amount of demon blood on it and he swore, pulling out another one, naming it and lunging forward just in time to stab up through a demon’s mouth before it could wrap its jaws around his head. He panted, but he didn’t have a second to stop, he just sprang forward until he burst through a wall of demons to face Emma and Julian who not only looked surprised to see him, but also angry.

“We got this help the others!” Julian yelled at Kit who had already whirled to now face the demon wall.

“They’re fine just fight!” He yelled back, stepping into place so that the three of them were shoulder to shoulder with enough room to swing their sword arms. There was no way the three of them could hold off all of the demons that were descending on them, and Kit was starting to wonder if he had landed himself in a suicide mission. He also wondered mildly where the rest of the back-up was. One nineteen year old Shadowhunter-Faerie boy was not enough to defeat this mass of demons that were broiling up around them.

“Where did they come from?” Kit yelled, feeling the exhaustion in his veins, but refusing to give up.

“Fucked if we know, they reared up out of nowhere and separated us!” Emma screeched, jumping on Julian’s knees. She leapt off him, flipped in the air and landed, bringing her sword down and cutting a demon clean in half. If Kit hadn’t been fighting for his life he would have been impressed.

“Most of them surrounded us, but the last we saw was Dru pinned against some rocks!” Julian added, yelling over the din of the battle.

“She’s fine, I sent her up the cliff!” Kit reassured him and Julian’s eyes cleared for a moment as he regarded Kit. It was a moment of weakness, Julian’s children had always been his weakness, and a demon reared up behind him. Emma screamed like her heart was broken and Kit reached to his belt for a throwing blade as the demon came down fast with its needle sharp teeth dripping poison.  
The demon screamed and looked up revealing to Kit blade lodged through the top of its head into its mouth. The blade wasn’t Kit’s. Julian didn’t hesitate to run the demon through with his seraph blade, swearing at it for having the cheek to try and kill him.

“Little cu-“ He was cut off from calling the demon one of the worst names under the sun by Emma who had again screamed, but this time in fear for herself. She was pinned under a demon that Kit didn’t recognise and Julian moved with blurred speed to save her as Kit defended Julian’s back. When it vanished and Emma was hauled to her feet, Kit saw the hopelessness welling in her eyes. It was something he never thought he’d see. Emma was practically a sister to him, if Jem being her only living relative and Kit’s adopted father had anything to do with it, and she never gave up. He knew her to be ruthless and brave, and the best Shadowhunter of their generation under Jace, Clary and the Lightwoods. Seeing hopelessness on her face was like someone telling Kit the sun was never going to rise again. He didn’t believe it, but it was a terrifying possibility.

Kit spun around and through the gaps in the writhing bodies he could see the Blackthorns and their partners (or ghost twin) battling their way through, and up above was Dru looking so small and helpless from so far away.

No hope. No hope. No hope. They’re going to die. They’re all going to die. The words thundered in his mind as he collapsed to his knees. He could see Ty in front of him between two demons, he looked angry and terrified and was stubbornly fighting like he had been taught as a demon rose up behind him, ready to strike to kill.

“TY!” The word ripped itself from Kit’s throat and his entire body felt like it was burning, like he had been struck by lightning.

Two things happened next.  
First, a portal appeared on top of the cliff and Dru disappeared in a sea of black and flashing silver.  
Second, the world around Kit flared up in light that shot from his hands.

Then Kit’s world went black and his head hit the sand.

When Kit woke up, his head was aching so terribly that he wondered for a moment if sitting up would make him vomit. He opened his eyes tentatively and recognised the infirmary of the LA institute immediately, and Tessa was sitting beside his bed crying softly.

“Mom?” He said weakly and she lifted her head.

“Kit? Oh my angel!” She cried and grabbed his hand.

“Mom?” He said again, gripping her hand tightly. “It’s not anger, it’s love,” he whispered and her eyes filled with a wave of fresh tears. It’s love that controls my powers.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @tsc-living and @andrew-is-foxy


End file.
